


Phone Calls

by rosetico



Series: Late Night One-shots [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt Sam Winchester, Protective Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 13:22:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5541569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosetico/pseuds/rosetico
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A late night one-shot I wrote.</p><p>A story told through missed phone calls and voicemails.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phone Calls

**Author's Note:**

> So I didn't really edit it after I wrote it, but here it is.

"Hey. I, uh, got some info on the case. Call me."

“Where are you? Call me back."

"Seriously, dude. Pick up the phone."

"Sam?" Dean sighs. "Please don't tell me you went in alone. I'm back at the motel room."

"Come on Sam. If you don't call back within the next, 5 minutes? I'm going in."

"Sammy what the hell? I cleared out the nest, no thanks to you. Where the hell are you?"

"Dean...?" Sam coughs, dry and raspy. It sounded as if he hadn't had water in months. "I-I-" The call ended there. Dean spent no time calling back.

"Sam! Where the hell have you been? And pick up the damn phone for once!"

It was several days before Sam called back. The phone call didn’t last for long. "H-hey Dean.... Remember the time we sent off fireworks?" Sam laughed, but it sounded like a wheezing sound. "Good times..."

"Damn it Sam. You need to tell me where the hell you are."

"Sam. Pick up the goddamn phone. I know you have it somewhere."

"'M sorry De...." 

"Sorry for what? Damnit Sam, answer me!"

"L-love--" 

There's a gurgling sound and the call disconnects. Dean calls one last time.

"It's Sam. Leave me a message."

_Beep_


End file.
